A Mutant's Angel
by Riane Xavier
Summary: Revised! Lacey Harper has moved in with her older sister Kylie as their parents now live in Switzerland. Lacey is now attending Sweet Amoris High, the birthplace of drama. Can the homeschooled amateur detective get through high school without being crushed by the Queen Bee and falling for the Bad Boy? Castiel/OC


Chapter I:

Today was the day, my first day at Sweet Amoris High School. I was sitting in my new room, my butt planted firmly on the window seat as I watched the sun rise into the sky. Letting out a hopeful sigh, I stood up and walked over to my vanity table. Removing my red silk nightgown, I dressed in a dark red top with light red sleeves that reach her elbows and a pale yellow pointed hemline, a dark red skirt with red and yellow under layers, and red Converse. Doing a twirl in front on my mirror closet doors, I nodded with approval of my wardrobe choice.

Finished dressing, I picked up my silver and gold brush and began detangling my blood red ringlets. I brushed until they were smooth and bounced as I walked. I set the brush down and picked up my hairspray, putting a single lair of it on my curls to keep them perfect and from frizzing. Done with my hair, I grabbed my jean messenger bag and did one final lookover of myself in my mirror.

I smiled at myself. "Okay, first day of public school…I can do this," I told myself. "I can handle anything they throw at me."

"Lacey, breakfast is ready!" Kylie, my older sister, shouted from the first floor.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I grabbed my cell phone to slip into my pocket and then ran from my room. I reached the stairs and with a grin, I got onto the railing and slid down to the first floor. As I reached my destination, I did a jump off twirl and landed on my feet. "Yes, perfect landing!" I applauded myself. Moving into the kitchen, I found a ham and cheese omelet with a toasted bagel and orange juice waiting for me at the table while Kylie was finishing hers.

Kylie, my sister of 25 years, was dress in a navy and floral print shift dress with tan wedges. Her blood red hair, natural like mine, was tied up in a bun and her brown eyes were behind her glasses. She got our dad's eyes while I got mom's eyes. She turned to me and smiled as I sat down. "Hey there, Lacey. Are you ready for today?" she asked.

I nodded and took a bite of my bagel. "I feel confident, but I know that today may not go so smoothly if it's high school," I admitted.

Kylie nodded, sitting down in front of me. "Remember to be yourself, Little One. Don't let anyone tell you to be any less. You are special and unique."

Looking down at my left hand, I watched ice blue lights softly shimmer around that appendage. "I know, but high school is a mess of hormones, friendships, humiliation, and betrayal. I just hope I can make it."

Kylie took my left hand in hers, making the lights vanish. She gazed my eyes and gave me a motherly smile. "Just be you and you'll be fine," she repeated.

I felt a smile grow on my face. "Thank you, Big Sister."

"Now, finish breakfast. I'm going to drop you off before I go to work," she said, releasing my hands and turning to her breakfast. "Do you have all your paperwork and such ready?"

I patted my bag. "All in order to give to the school officials."

"That's my girl," Kylie praised.

Breakfast ended and soon I was sitting in the passenger side of my sister's car, watching the houses as we passed them and got closer to my new school. Kylie was tapping the steering wheel with her right index finger, looking at me every so often as if expecting some sort of nervous break. Sighing, I looked to my sister. "What are you so worried about?" I asked bluntly.

She shook her head and concentrated on the road. "I still can't get over your deducing ability," she stated before letting out a deep breath. "I'm just worried for you. There are reports of this school being the epicenter of drama."

"Who needs drama when I am getting an education and trying to make friends?" I asked.

Kylie parked in the school parking lot and turned the car off. She turned to me with a serious look on her face. "Lacey, you are the new girl. Not only are you new, but you are opinionated and blunt about your views on the world. Drama happens when two opposite forces don't get along. Now, I know you wouldn't start drama on purpose but I am asking you to be mindful and cautious," she lamented.

I gave her a bright smile and kissed her cheek. "I'm lucky to have such a loving sister," I stated, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the car. "I love you, Big Sister."

"And I love you, Little Sister," Kylie replied, turning the car back on and driving away to go to work.

Once my sister was out of my sight, into the town for work, I turned to the school's front entrance. Nodding to myself, I headed into the building with my confidence slightly failing as I was finally realizing how daunting this truly was. Being homeschooled kept me generally isolated with exceptions of my family and my two best girlfriends from my old town. They were part of the homeschooling program and they got into different boarding schools. I could have gone with one of them, but chose to live with my sister when my parents moved abroad.

So here I was, pushing the door to the school open for me to walk through. I entered the building and found and older woman wearing a pink dress with her gray hair in a bun on the top of her head standing in the main hallway. "Principal Shermansky?" I asked politely.

She offered me a warm smile. "Welcome, dear. You must be Lacey Harper, our new student," she replied.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. I noticed papers she was holding. "Are any of those my schedule?"

"Yes, my dear. Thank you for reminding me." She handed me the paper that had a sticky note on it, reading a combination of numbers.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shermansky," I said with a bright smile.

"Very good. Now Miss Harper, take your registration file into the Student Council room and give it to Nathaniel Powers," she stated. "He is the student body president and handles the registration files." She gestured to a slightly open door to her left, my right.

Nodding, I thanked her and walked into the room. I found a boy my age with golden hair and golden eyes looking over some paperwork. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, causing him to look up at me with slight surprise. "Hi, I am Lacey. I'm looking for Nathaniel to turn in my registration file," I informed him.

The golden boy smiled and straightened up. "I am Nathaniel. Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School, Lacey Harper. Can I see your registration file please?" he asked.

I pulled the complete file out, including a photo for my ID and $25, and handed it to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel looked over the file and a proud smile graced his lovely face. "If only all new students would fill out their paperwork so efficiently like you have," he complimented me.

I let out a shy giggle. "Oh, it's nothing, really. Anything else I need to do?"

He shook his head. "Nope. You will receive your ID by the end of the day. I wish you luck, Lacey."

"Thanks, Nathaniel." Leaving him with a wave, I walked out of the room and found myself wondering into the school's back courtyard. School wasn't going to start for another thirty minutes, so I sat down and took time to look at my schedule.

8:00-8:45 English III

8:50-9:35 PE

9:40-10:25 Forensic Science

10:40-11:25 Algebra II

11:30-12:15 Creative Writing

12:15-1:15 Lunch

1:15-2:00 US History

2:00-3:00 Study Hall

I shrugged to myself. It wasn't that bad of a schedule in my opinion. The only class I was truly concerned about was Algebra II, but that's only because Math is and will for always be my weak subject. But the rest of my classes looked good.

I was looking over my schedule when a shadow figure blocked the sun. Confused, I turned my head and looked up to see a very handsome boy with ruby red hair, grey eyes, and dressed in a sort of punk fashion. "Hi," I stated simply.

"You're in my seat, new girl," he stated simply in return.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Darling, I was sitting her first. You can wait for me or you can share the bench with me," I announced firmly.

He didn't say anything but looked at me with analyzing eyes before taking me up on my offer and sharing the bench with me. He continued to stare at me as I placed my schedule in my bag and got my new mystery novel out. I began reading when he yanked it out of my hands.

Sighing, I turned to him. "Yes?" I asked him plainly.

"What? Want your book back?" he asked in return, his voice taunting me.

I leaned in with my eyes narrowed. "What do you want in return for giving me my book?" I questioned, paying close attention to his body language.

Subtle. Hides emotions. Flirty. Secretly caring. Tsundure.

He pondered before answering, "Is a kiss from a fellow redhead too much to ask?" I watched his arm get lower as he said this.

Taking the chance, I pressed my lips on his while plucking my book from his now frozen hands. Pulling away, I grabbed my back and began to walk away. "Thanks for the warm welcome," I stated.

"I didn't catch your name?" he shouted after me.

I smiled and stopped, turning to look at him. "Lacey. And you are?"

"And why would I give you mine?" he grumbled.

I shook my head. "Nevermind. See you around." With that, I headed back inside and straight for my first class. Entering two minutes before the bell rang, I sat myself in the back next to the window and prepared myself for a full day of work.

 _ **Welcome to the rewrite of 'A Mutant's Angel.' There are major differences here, the most noticeable one being Lacey's father is no longer Professor X. She is no longer and only child and the story is more thought out with a planned storyline for the Deborah arc. Please note that Castiel and Lacey will still end up together and I hope that this revised version of their meeting is much better than before. Thank you for coming to read and if you enjoyed, let me know in a review and if you want to read more, favorite and alert this story to know when the updates come.**_

 _ **Thank you, Riane.**_


End file.
